


To Prove One's Worth

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loyalty, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lottie and Russ have to push themselves a little harder then the rest of those working for the council.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Island_of_Reil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/gifts).



Lottie watched the corpse she’d summoned stagger forward. She expended more mana to gain better control of it so it would reach its intended target.

It had to be just the right amount of mana, too, because overdoing it meant the mission would fail and they hadn't failed one yet this year. She wanted to keep that up.

The corpse reached the renegade warlock and lunged. Lottie felt no guilt in ending his life. He’d made his choice when he turned against the council, using his magics to commit awful acts against innocent people.

_“Lottie, demons on both your left and right side.”_

_“Your demons or enemy demons?”_

_“Theirs.”_

Russ, standing hidden in the shadows, didn't have to tell Lottie his demons were on their way. Before the other ones were even in touching distance of her, Russ's summoned demons pulled them towards the ground.

Lottie quickly got to work. She raised two more corpses and made them attack viciously. The warlock couldn't keep up and soon collapsed, much to Lottie’s relief.

She’d expended too much energy during that fight, and when she began to sway, it drew Russ's attention. He’d always stand in the shadows during their fights, waiting for the perfect time to strike. It was their usual method; it worked for the two of them.

Russ stepped forward, coming into Lottie’s line of sight. “Expended more mana than you should've?”

It sounded like a question, but Lottie was sure Russ already knew the answer. He was just trying to make a point of how foolish it had been for her to overextend herself.

Lottie laughed weakly, somehow managing to push a large heap of sweat-soaked red hair off her forehead. “What gave it away? The swaying or the sweat? Perhaps it was the way the corpses suddenly disintegrated at the end of the fight without so much as a warning?”

“All of the above,” Russ said, brown eyes full of concern as he gazed upon her.

She cast a sour glance in his direction but gladly accepted Russ's extended arm. “I should be able to make it back to the car without passing out. My mana isn't that low.”

It was easy enough to lean against Russ, his tight dark brown curls tickling her cheek. They were nearly the same height. Lottie only had an inch on him.

They walked the short distance to the car, which felt incredibly long to Lottie. She collapsed in the passenger seat, keeping her eyes closed until the car started. Lottie then reluctantly opened them and looked over at Russ. His eyes were locked on the road, only flickering over in her direction when Lottie shifted in the seat.

“We did pretty good today, didn't we?” Lottie said.

Russ nodded but then frowned. “I agree with your assessment of the battle, but you did push yourself too hard. As your partner and friend, I have to tell you when you’re going too far.”

Lottie sighed, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze. “We’ve chosen magical paths that are still looked upon with suspicion. Even if we work for the council and try to keep order in our magical community, people will judge us for simply using necromancy and summoning.”

“So when you push us so hard when we’re in the field--”

“-- it’s so the council will have no choice but to accept our specialities in magic. If we go beyond the normal limits and defeat more enemies than anyone else, they’ll have to acknowledge how useful we are,” Lottie finished for him.

The frown on Russ’s face deepened. “That’s idealistic, but if they won’t accept it in their own time, I guess it’s best to make them feel like fools with how impressive we’ve become. Just tell me next time.”

Lottie gave him a soft, tired smile. “I know you don’t really approve of such tricky methods, Russ. There just doesn’t seem to be any other option left. I can’t take another briefing with the council sneering at us because we’ve chosen supposedly dangerous magical specialities. Tell me if this plan is completely unacceptable. I won’t make you uncomfortable by doing something if you’re that against it.”

“I’m not against it, Lottie. I think I find it more frustrating than anything that we have to resort to such methods in order to be respected.” Russ’s tone remained calm but Lottie detected the small hint of annoyance.

“One day it will change, Russ, but until then we just need to show that bunch of uptight, righteous assholes what we can accomplish.”

He laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
